


Drink Up

by jaureguibrooke



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaureguibrooke/pseuds/jaureguibrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Drink up one more time, and I'll make you mine. Keep you apart, deep in my heart, separate from the rest where I like you the best." - Between The Bars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Up

"How many drinks did you have?" Camila says between laughs, she struggles with her arms around Lauren's torso, _she is really heavy_ , as she tries to drag the older girl inside the apartment.

 

"I-I don't know," Lauren half-yells, "I think I lost count after six." 

 

"Six?"

 

"Maybe," Lauren's vision is blurred and she tries to find the couch, "Maybe not."

 

"You are so drunk," Camila whispers to no one in particular.

 

When they finally reach the couch Camila is thankful because she thought she wasn't going to be able to carry the older girl anymore. Lauren adjusts her to sit straight up and looks to the girl in front of her, who has her hand placed over her heart and makes exaggerated inhales of breaths.

 

"Damn, you're heavy!"

 

"Shut up!" Lauren throws a pillow at Camila and hits the girl's chest. 

 

"I've been shot!" 

 

"You're so stupid."

 

"And you're drunk," Camila sits down right next to Lauren, who moves closer to her leaving no space between the two girls and lays her head against the younger's head. She allows herself to finally be peaceful and closes her eyes.

 

Camila puts her arm around Lauren's body, resting it right above her hips, while her other hand caresses the girl's hair. That night she feel _asleep_ with Lauren on the couch listening to her heart's loud _thumping_.

 

-

 

"Lauren, I think I am drunk," Camila slurred the words out of her mouth. A grin formed into the older's mouth. 

 

It was the brown-eyed idea to drink some wine they had over her place to forget about their rough week. They started with a couple of glasses to loosen up a bit and talked about how much work was consuming their time, as the time passed Lauren was pouring herself the 3rd bottle of wine that night.

 

"So?"

 

"I-I don't know," she honestly didn't, her eyes lifted up to meet the green eyes that stared through her soul all the time.

 

"Don't worry," Lauren smiled a little, "I'm still sober."

 

Camila mirrored the older's smile, her gaze falling into the beautiful girl's lips in front of her. Unconsciously she licked her own lips before looking up again, only to be met with green eyes staring at her lips as well.

 

And for the first time, she thought about _kissing_ Lauren as her ears were filled with the loud _thumping_ of her heart.

 

-

 

"Look at the stars," Lauren said, laying onto her back staring straight to the night sky.

 

Camila was right beside her, finishing her glass of wine, admiring the older girls features that were even more stunning reflecting the moonlight. She carefully placed her empty glass onto the grass before laying onto her back exactly like Lauren.

 

"What about it?"

 

"I don't know, they make me feel special."

 

"Like how?" Camila turned around so now she was facing the older girl.

 

"Stars shine so bright that no matter how much darkness around them they still light up," Lauren tried to explain, "It's like nothing can shade them."

 

Camila was listening carefully to every she said, a lovingly look in her eyes.

 

"Like you," Lauren said while shifting her gaze from the stars to Camila, "You shine brighter than everyone, and no matter how much people try to bring you down you still can manage to light everything up."

 

The next thing Lauren knows, her lips are being pressed against Camila's and she can tastes the recently drank wine onto her tongue.

 

Camila _kisses_ her for as much as she can, pouring out all the things she could have said instead, trying to ignore the loud _thumping_ from her heart.

 

But this time Lauren _hears_ it.

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry if this short, but i was listening to this song (between the bars - the civil wars version) and thought i could give it a try, well anyways thanks for reading. just a reminder you are all lovely and incredible and thanks for the feedback on my other works!


End file.
